Can't Deny It
by ciirque
Summary: Orochimaru has Sasuke under his clutches. The Uchiha secretly is quite interested in the snake but he doesn't know that the Sannin wt's to find out how interested he is.  Character's are OOC. Rated M to be safe. One-shot.


_I do not own Naruto._

_Both characters are going to act a bit OOC._

_This is also posted on my deviantart account. This is kinda old but I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>"Come now Sasuke, we've done this before. What's stopping you now?" The sannin asked as he looked down at the trembling young Uchiha that was under him. Orochimaru had been having his eye's on Sasuke for a while and what he never knew that he'd come to love him so much.<p>

"Not by choice!" Sasuke spat back, trying to break the hold of the man on top of him. Panic was flaring in his chest yet he couldn't figure out why he wasn't fighting back as hard as he should have. "Fucking pedophile, get the fuck off me!" He kicked out a leg and caught Oro between the legs. He flushed darkly at the feeling of Orochimaru's member on his knee but just struggled again, breaking free from Orochimaru's grasp. He couldn't decide whether to run for it or cover his young, fit, slim, and naked body first. He let out the tiniest of shocked squeaks when Oro grabbed him. He knew what was coming since it's happened before when he fought but Lord help him he was... wanting it.

Orochimaru just cringed and grabbed Sasuke's thin wrists, pinning him back down onto his bed. His golden eyes, piercing right through the raven onyx ones. "You shouldn't have done that..Sasuke-kun." He said sickly sweet as his snake like tongue flicked out licking his bottom lip. "Why fight now?" He asked.

Sasuke shuddered, turning his face away. "..." He couldn't find a reason except... I must be a glutton for punishment and pain. Just a masochistic lil emo kid. He shivered to himself, lower lip tingling from the damp stickiness of Oro's tongue. He felt a strong desire to spit in Oro's face but before he could, he felt an even greater need to kiss his molester. His eyes narrowed and he snarled a bit, struggling once more. "Get the fuck off of me, damn it!" He snapped. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull I'm not a faggot like you?" Orochimaru just chuckled manically. "Are you sure? Sasuke-kun? Because I'm not the one with an erection." He said with another chuckle as he looked at the mad Uchiha blush.

Sasuke flushed darkly and glared up at Orochimaru with pursed lips. "There's a difference between compliance and force." He hissed. "Just cause I got a boner doesn't mean I like it!" He bit down on Orochimaru's shoulder hard but cried out in disgust when his tongue met a sort of snake-y, scale-y-like texture. It was a weird mixture of human skin and snake. He stared at Orochimaru in shock and repulsion, stunned and unable to move for the moment so he was completely vulnerable. For now. Orochimaru just grinned at Sasuke's reaction. "What's wrong Sasuke? Don't like the feeling?" He asked with a sinister smile. His grasp lessened when the raven had bit his shoulder. His snake like, tongue trailing down Sasuke's neck.

"F-fuck!" Sasuke tried so hard not to gasp. He twitched and he felt like his skin jumped as the warm, soft tongue slid down his neck and left behind a wet trail. "D-don't fuckin' do that.." He tried to snap. His dark eyes fluttered a bit as Oro turned to his sweet spot. "Sh-shit..." He mumbled, back arched. He flushed when his erection rubbed against Oro's abs and he tried to pull away again, confusion about his wants lacing through him. On one hand, it'd be a free and no doubt great fuck, but on the other, he was supposed hate the pedophile freak who was slowly making him give in. The snake sannin kept licking the younger boy's neck, especially near that one special spot. Orochimaru looked at the flushed Uchiha with a sinister grin. "Seem's you kind of liked that, Sasuke-kun." He said with a chuckle.

Sasuke managed to wiggle a hand free and hit Oro's chest. "Stop teasing me if you're really going to fuck me!" He snapped, not realizing what he said. He blinked then flushed darkly. "Just get it over with so I can go!" He tried to cover up his slip. He glared up at Oro defiantly, resting against the bed again. He tried to ignore the aching in his need but it was sort of hard; especially with Oro rubbing against it.

The sannin grasped Sasuke's free hand once more pinning it above him along with the other. "I caught that Sasuke." Orochimaru said with a grin. He chuckled at the Uchiha. "But to me teasing adds more pleasure to it all." He said with a chuckle as he licked at Sasuke's neck and then a nip on his soft spot.

Sasuke turned his face away angrily, shame burning in his cheeks. "Not for me." He finally admitted. His stomach hurt and he bit back a sigh, eyes closing for a moment. He opened them again then looked back at Orochimaru. "Just fuck me already." He mumbled, looking away again. Orochimaru cocked up an eye brow with interest. "Oh really? Why would you say that? Sasuke-kun?" He asked as his face lowered. His long snake like, tongue brushing across Sasuke's pert nipple. Sasuke twitched, his cheeks flushing again. "I think my boner speaks for itself." He sighed, annoyed. "And will you stop licking me?" he snapped. "It's so fucking WEIRD!" He glared at Oro, shoving a hand into his face and pushing him off.

Orochimaru just grinned, taking Sasuke's wrist. Holding it towards his mouth. He licked the palm. Mocking him. He chuckled and moved the Uchiha's hand back down towards his sides, pinning it there. EW! Sasuke cringed and tried to pull his now sticky palm back. "You just don't get it, do you!" He grabbed Oro's shoulder with his other hand and tried to throw him off only to be rolled over so he was on top. He flushed darkly at the new position and tried to raise his hips from Oro's pelvis. "NOT. COOL." He glared, cheeks bright red. He tried to hide his boner with his hand again, trying to ignore the aching that grew in it. He bit his lip a bit, breath coming in soft pants from the pain of the tightness.

Orochimaru now underneath the younger boy. His golden eyes looking over Sasuke's expression he grinned. "You can't deny that feeling now." He said with a smirk. Grabbing the uchiha's hand that was trying it's best to cover his erect member he moved it away. "Fuck!" Sasuke tried to yank his hand back to cover his now fully erect boner but Oro just held it tightly in his large yet slender hand. Panic flared in Sasuke's chest and he was fully aware of the locked door behind him. If he could just somehow handicap Oro for a moment... He yanked at his hands but was only pulled forward in a sudden strong movement, falling on top of Oro, his ass in the air. He flushed once more, his face accidentally buried into Oro's neck. He shivered a bit from being so close to the taller ninja and his eyes closed a bit, a soft look in them. I got to admit... he DOES feel nice-OMFG WHAT AM I THINKING? His eyes snapped open again and his relaxed body tensed up once more. He tried to pull back but Oro just pulled him back down, his boner accidentally hitting Oro's.

Orochimaru held the boy there grinning madly. Feeling his body relax for a brief moment made him chuckle. "You like my touch don't you?" He questioned sweetly. Then once both their members touched he had to hold in a moan.

"Go suck a clit." Sasuke retorted hotly, skin a bit clammy from the heated touches. His fists clenched in Oro's grasp and he struggled to figure out what to do. He wanted to be fucked but he also kind of wanted to get away. Argh... fuckin A... I hate deciding... He whimpered to himself. He bit his lower lip and his body trembles a bit when Oro ran a hand down his back to squeeze his bum. He scowled and knocked against him, shoving his hand away. "Hands off the merchandise!" He snapped, trying to sit back up. He gasped and fought a loud moan when he accidentally bumped his ass against Oro's boner again when he tried to sit. He flushed when the tip poked his entrance and he quickly picked his ass off of it, sitting down, or trying to sit down, on Oro's abs instead.

Orochimaru grinned at Sasuke's comment. Sitting up right before Sasuke could sit on his ab's he accidently sat his ass near his boner. Again the tip poking at his entrance. So taking the advantage he sheathed himself all the way in, holding Sasuke's wrists tightly so he couldn't break free. A sharp gasp issued from Sasuke's lips as Oro's sudden, hot boner was in his tight ass. He bit his bottom lip, shuddering, as his soft inner walls squeezed shut on Oro's boner. "W-what the f-fuck-" He was cut off by his own reluctant moan as Oro moved a bit. He shuddered again, sweat dotting his brow. He rubbed his cheek with his shoulder; eyes squeezed shut as he bit his bottom lip. Orochimaru began thrusting into Sasuke's tight ass trying to stifle in his own moans. Then hearing the boy's moan he couldn't help but grin. His golden eyes, looking at the Uchiha's expression. "You can't deny pleasure Sasuke." He said into his ear, Oro's hot breath coursing down his neck.

Sasuke shuddered and gasped. Finally, he gave in and let out a loud moan, his head falling back, eyes closed in pleasure. He moved on Oro's penetration and shivered, gasping for breath. "Mmmm..." He panted and his head fell forward as he let himself go limp on Oro's chest. He tensed up again and blushed from the contact but it was soon semi-forgotten when he was thrust into again. Another moan escaped his lips and he hugged Oro around the neck tightly, lips thirsting for satisfying kisses as he moved on Oro's member, riding it a bit. Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's loud moans. He thrusted with a bit more power each time. The snake leaned down and kissed the ravens lips with an almost dominant force. His hands moving towards Sasuke's neglected member. His thin slender hands wrapping around the length and began to pump slowly then fast then slow, teasing him in a way.

Sasuke flushed but his eyes closed in pleasure as Oro's thin but firm lips met his and his arms tightened around his neck as he kissed back deeply. "Mm...Ah!" He gasped when Oro suddenly touched his need. "F-fuck-Mm..." he was silenced with another kiss. He moaned and still the stubborn teen tried to push Oro's hands away. "Stop it, god damn it..." He mumbled even as he continued to kiss Oro hard and deep. "Mmm..." He moaned, head falling abck again, neck bared as he began to move his hips in want on Oro's shaft. Soft gasps for breath issued from him and he shivered in pleasure. "Mmm..." The snake let his hands trail away from Sasuke's member and towards his hips as he thrusted with more force into him. Orochimaru couldn't help but moan into the younger boy's mouth as the kiss deepened. His snake like tongue brushing acrossed sasuke's bottom lip beginning for entrance to his hot mouth. "Fuckin pedo..." Sasuke mumbled before gasping out a long drawn out moan. "Fuckin A..." He shivered and gasped, kissing Oro hard and deeply again, his hands snaking through his long, silky hair. "Mmm... H-harder..." He whispered, grinding down on Oro's penetration hard.

Kissing the raven deeply and letting his snake like tongue slip into his mouth. Gliding across his gum line. The younger boy drawn out a moan from the sannin and he thrusted in with more force and now at a faster pace. "I'm not..the one..begging.." Orochimare whispered into Sasuke's ear lustfully. "I'm not begging!" Sasuke hissed back, punching Oro in the gut very suddenly and very hard. He scowled as the man gagged and fell back, clutching his stomach. He smirked then leaned down, pinning Oro's wrists next to his head. "Aw, did the big snake get hurt?" He mocked; face in front of Oro's now kind of pissed one. He grinned and kissed him deeply. "I like it when you're mad." He confessed, brushing his lips down Oro's neck as he moved and gyrated on Oro. Orochimaru had a glare on his pale face. He kissed the younger boy back. "You'll pay..for that..later.." The snake hissed as he leaned his neck at the Uchiha's touch. "Oh please." Sasuke snorted as he nipped Oro's smooth neck. "You'll just fall asleep, old man." He sighed in small content and despite himself and his earlier protestations, snuggled into Oro's chest, kissing his chin and neck lightly as he took a small break from moving on Oro's body. He smiled a bit, unused to the tug at his lips so it was slightly crooked and smug looking. He turned his head and rested his cheek on Oro's collar bone. "You're ok I guess." He muttered, arms hugging Oro's chest.

Orochimaru growled at the Uchiha's reply. "I'm not an old man!" He said. Soon his face softened as he kissed his chin and neck, nuzzling against his chest. Oro's golden eyes watched the boy and a grin came onto his face. That's when he took the opportunity to flip over so that he was now on top of Sasuke. "Time for pay back." Sasuke gasped and looked up at Orochimaru. "Don't fall asleep." He smirked, hands sliding up Oro's back, then to his chest and up around his neck to rest on the back of his head. He lifted his head and kissed Oro fully on the lips and gave a small moan. "Mmm... do your worst, old man." He smirked again, biting Oro's bottom lip lustfully. Orochimaru growled down at the boy. Then kissing Sasuke back and he growled again. His lips parting. "Alright you asked for it!" He said lustily. That's when his snake like tongue flicked out and trailed down the Uchiha's neck as he pressed his slender body against the boy's.

"What're you going to do, lick me to death?" Sasuke taunted, shivering as Oro licked his sweet spot. He rested his hands in the small of Oro's back and brushed his lips to the older man's neck, a small, smug smirk etched across his face. As far as he knew he was the only one Orochimaru fucked and claimed as his so he felt kinda... special. He bit his bottom lip to keep from giggling in pleasure at the thought and slid his smooth arms around Oro's body, thigh rubbing his side as he waited for his 'punishment'. "Well? I'm waiting. Don't let your arthritis stop you now." Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore as he sheathed himself inside the uchiha. He watched as Sasuke gasped at the sudden intrusion and squirm. "Any other comment you have to say? Sasuke-kun?" He asked with a sickly grin. Sasuke glared up at him with red cheeks. "If you turn your cock into a snake I will fuck you up." Was all he said before kissing him deeply, eyes closed tightly as he forced the kiss on the older male. He shivered in pleasure at the penetration and moaned nice and low in Orochimaru's ear before licking his lobe and sucking it lightly and gently. "Mmm..." He shivered and moaned again as his body rocked with Oro's as the latter thrust into him. "You call that harder?" He mumbled, skimming Oro's lips with his once more.

Orochimaru then started to thrust himself in all the way and pulled his member almost all the way out before slamming in harder and harder each time. He then kissed the boy back as he continued to pound into him with a great force. He moaned a bit and let his golden eyes rest on Sasuke's face. Oro then forced a kiss of his own onto the boy and added his snake like tongue into the mix. Sasuke shuddered a bit at the long, slippery, warm snake-tongue in his mouth and gasped a bit on it. He pulled away from it and rubbed his tongue to the top of his mouth before kissing Oro again. "Mmm... yeah... That feels so good..." He moaned. "F-fuck... more..." He gasped and he blushed as his boner jumped with each thrust Oro pounded him with. He nuzzled Oro's neck and kissed his sweet spot before running his fingers thru Oro's long hair with a small smile. He reached down almost shyly to his own boner and began to pump himself hard. He gasped and moaned, hips meeting Oro's thrusts hard. "F-Fuck! Yes!" He hissed, nails from his free hand dragging down Oro's back. He panted; sweat dotting his body and he suddenly reached his climax, ejaculating all over their stomachs with a satisfied blush. "Mmm..."

Orochimaru moaned and kissed Sasuke once again letting his tongue into the mix. He moaned again at the feeling of sasuke's seed spill onto both of their stomachs. Soon Oro joined him coming hard into the younger male. A trail of sweat, dripping down the side of his cheek. The snakes golden, eyes looking down at Sasuke. "Why do you try and fight me when you know you love it?" He mocked with a sly grin appearing on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk back. "It makes it more exciting." He kissed Oro again. "Besides, the more I defy you, the rougher you get." He licked Oro's bottom lip then moved onto his neck with a small moan. "Mmm..." He cautiously licked the strangely textured skin and shivered a bit, arms sliding under Oro's to hug his chest. He snuggled into him once more, forcing Oro to roll over so he was on top again. He laid down on Oro's chest then and relaxed cheek on his collar bone, arms under him. Orochimaru smiled sickly sweet as he held Sasuke in his arms. "To think I thought you'd never admit that." He said with a chuckle. "Enjoy your punishment? Or shall I go at it again?" He teased as his golden eyes locked onto the Uchiha.

"I've had worse whippings." Sasuke smirked a bit, fingers trailing down Oro's side. "Mm..." His eyes closed and he sighed in content, his lust satisfied for another night. He listened to Oro's heart beat and smirked slightly as the thought that the man was his came up again. "Mine..." He accidently mumbled under his breath out loud. Orochimaru just rolled his eyes a little annoyed and he let his head go back and lay against the mattress. His golden eyes were closed and his body was relaxed. One of his eyes opened slightly a few minutes later catching what the young Uchiha said. He grinned and closed his eyes once more. Ever so, ending a perfect night.


End file.
